Don't Let Go
by DarkBukiPrincess2105
Summary: Hermione's world is turned upside down when her mother dies in a car accident but was it really an accident? Warning:Attempted Suicide n rape, cursing, Possible lemons. DMHG AU! IN PROGRESS OF FIXING ERRORS!
1. It's All My Fault

**Don't Let Go**

_Hey people. I have written a new story and I hope everyone enjoys it and if not well...oh well! Anyways so enjoy and if you have any comments (some grammer mistakes and stuff may be in here just warning you!) or anything just review_

_**NEW Nov.30 i've added alittle something to this chapter and changed some grammer errors. Hope you like it! **_

_Buki_

**Disclamier: HEY! Guess what? I don't own these characters! J.K. does!**

**Chapter 1- it's all my fault**

**Hermione POV**

My dad and I waited for what seemed like days in the small, off white waiting room at the hospital. The news about my mum's car accident came in a bit of a shock to us. You'd think that these things wouldn't happen to you're family…but then it does. I tried to keep my mind off the situation by watching a clock hanging on the wall tick tock away but it was no use. My only thought was what I said to her before she left.

Flashback **Normal**** POV **

_'Mum! Mum! I must get this book for summer reading!' shouted Hermione was she showed her mother a paper stating all the summer reading books. _

_'Oh Hermione, can it not wait until tomorrow? The storm is starting to get pretty bad and I don't think I should go out.' Hermione's mother continued to wash the dishes in the sink while Hermione pouted _

_'But mum! I want to read it before school starts!' _

_'But Hermione,' Hermione's mum mimicked Hermione's voice. 'School doesn't start for another three weeks." Hermione just wasn't having it. _

_'Fine…I'll just fail my sixth year of Hogwarts and drop out and go to public school and get tattoos and piercing's and change my name to Jill—' _

_'Alright Hermione, I'll go, if it'll make you happy.' Hermione's mum shook her head. Hermione jumped for joy. 'Would you like to come with me?' Hermione's mum asked getting her coat. _

_'No thanks mum I'm staying in to do more studying for school, just remember to get the right book this time!' Hermione yelled running up the stairs and into her room. Hermione's mother sighed and called to her husband, _

_'I'll be back in a few darling.' _

_'Ok!' Replied Hermione's father and off she went to get Hermione's book. _

End of Flashback **Hermione POV **

Hermione put her hands over her face '_I knew she shouldn't-of been out in that terrible storm and yet I made her go out anyway, and for what, some stupid book for school? It's my fault she's on an operating table right now fighting for her life, it's all my fault!' _

**Normal POV**

The doctor came into the small room where Hermione and her dad sat and waited. Hermione noticed there was blood all over his light green scrubs as he sat down to talk. He addressed Mr. Granger as he spoke.

"As you know, when you're wife was rushed in her she had a piece of metal from the car lodged in her chest. We tried to get it out the best we could but it was lodged so deep it punctured her heart causing her to bleed to death. I'm so sorry Mr. And Ms. Granger." Mr. Granger put his hand up over his eyes as he started to weep. Hermione couldn't believe what she just heard. She shook her head violently.

"No!" She cried. "She's just fine!" Mr. Granger wrapped his arms around his frantic daughter. "It was my fault. If I didn't pressure her to go out she –"Hermione couldn't choke out the rest she was crying too much. The doctor was about to leave when Mr. Granger stopped him and asked,

"Can we see the body?" Hermione pulled away from her dad and looked at him in fear. "Hermione you can stay here, I just…I need to see her." Hermione shook her head and said, "I want to see her too." They both looked up at the doctor who nodded and said, "Come with me."

**Hermione POV**

The hallway down toward my mum's room seemed to be endless. I was scared to see her, I thought about what she may look like and it scared me even more. '_I don't know if I can do this'_ I thought as we came to the room. We walked in and there was my mum's dead body laying on a table with a white cover over her. The doctor told us that we could only see her from neck-up right before he reached for the cover to pull it down. I tried to prepare myself but I didn't know how.

The Doctor pulled the cover down over my mum's face as revealed a pale woman, almost blue even. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was blue. My dad walked over to her and placed his hand on her check. He bent down with tears rolling down his eyes and kissed her check whispering something into her ear. I walked over as my dad pulled away to talk to the doctor. I placed my hand on her pale check. She was cold as ice. I started to cry.

"Mum…I'm sorry. If I would of known that this would happen, I wouldn't have pressured you to go out." I hugged her neck gently with my face as I cried. "Mum, please don't leave me. I need you here with me, I'm so scared." It was like talking to a wall, she didn't respond but for some reason I knew she heard me because all of a sudden the nurse tripped over the white cover and revealed my mothers entire body. I saw the metal poking out of her slim body. I turned away and started to puke as I felt my dad's hands gather my hair up. The doctor and nurse quickly covered my mum up and checked to see if I was ok. I got up and shook my head "yes" as I looked over at the table and noticed my mum's right arm was hanging out. I looked at it and saw a tattoo looking thing on it. It was never there before, ever, and before I could get a good look at it, the nurse pushed my mum's arm back under the white cover. The tattoo looked familiar but I couldn't place it because my dad and I were rushed out of the room by the doctor,

"She'll be put in the morgue until the funeral arrangements are made." My dad shook his hand and said thank you and we left the hospital, leaving my mum behind.

Yes I kno short chapter but the rest of the chapters are gonna be longer

**Its a bit longer than it was i hope u liked my newest addition to it, if not i can easily take it out but i thought it might help you readers figure out why Hermione is beating herself up so bad about it. Hope u liked it please review...again if you want lol **

PLEASE REVIEW!

Buki


	2. She's Just a Friend

**Here it is people Chapter 2 of Dont Let Go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: By the way J.K. Rowlings owns all characters!**

**NEW New additons made to this chapter as well!!! Enjoy .**

**Chapter 2- "She's Just a Friend"**

**Hermione POV**

For the past two days after the accident my dad and I were busy setting up funeral arrangements. I didn't smile, talk much, and the only thing I ate was an apple. I guess u could say I was taking my mum's death very hard unlike my father who seemed to be oblivious to the fact that she would never be here again. He kept a smile on his face and ever since we left the hospital he's had a glass of wine every three to five hours. I was starting to think my father was going to turn into an alcoholic but I just ignored it. It was just wine, after all, I had other things on my mind. I couldn't help but think about that tattoo on my mother's arm. _'I want a better look at it but I don't think I can see her again…' _I still have the image in my head like a screensaver on a computer screen of my mother's body and how the metal was lodged into her directly into her heart. I had a nightmare last night that she actually woke up and she began to walk and talk to me, blaming me for her death. I woke up in tears. '_Wasn't her death enough punishment?_ I thought walking around my room _'I mean, I know its my fault but please God, enough is enough!' _

The funeral is tomorrow and I can't say I'm really looking forward to it. The only person I wanted to see right now was Ron. I wrote Harry and him a letter yesterday telling them about my mum and only Harry wrote back saying that the Weasley's and him would be at the funeral. I kind of figured Harry would be a Ron's. Ron, however, hasn't even written one letter to me all summer and I'm dating him. I started dating him toward the end of our fifth year, which wasn't too long ago. Ron started to have feelings for me around the end of our second year. He told me that when I danced with Krum at the Yule ball he was awfully jealous. I wanted to give him a chance besides; I started to have feelings for him as well.

I wrote him a couple of times after we left for summer break but he never wrote back, so I stopped writing. I felt like writing him a letter saying we should be friends since we never talked and I had this strange feeling like he wasn't interested anymore, but then the accident happen. _Maybe I'll tell him tomorrow since everybody's coming to the funeral anyway. I mean, we don't act like a real couple and I don't want to deal with a "relationship" right now_ I thought.

I was upstairs in my room just laying there thinking about how mum wouldn't fix her famous roast anymore with a few tears rolling down my eyes when I heard the door bell ring. I got up and peeked down stairs since I could see the front door perfectly from the top stair. My dad answered it and a blonde haired woman practically jumped on her. What did she think she was doing? Jumping on my dad like a trampoline or something. I've never seen her before in my life and all of a sudden she's jumping on my dad. I had to get some answers here. I walked downstairs and they were smiling and still hugging. _Oh, this had to stop_ I thought, so I stopped it.

"Dad, who is this?" I said, staying near the stairs for an easy exit. My dad and the blonde hair stranger parted.

"Oh, hello there, I'm Jennifer." She put her hand out so I could shake it but I just stared at her. Jennifer got the hint that I wasn't going to shake her hand and she put it to her side. "Your father has told me so much about you."

"Really?" I said, looking at my dad and then back to her, "He hasn't said shit about you." It was true! He never mentioned "Jennifer" at all to me.

"Hermione, that was rude, now apologize to Jennifer right now" my father commanded. _Was he serious? _I thought. I was so confused and angry that all I did was just glare at them before turning around and running upstairs to my room. While I ran I heard my dad yell, "Hermione, get back here now!" I slammed my door and I got on my bed. I reached over on my desk and grabbed a book and started reading. I thought maybe if I read something it would take my mind off of everything. Instead my dad came up stairs and interrupted me by knocking on my door. When I didn't answer him when he asked if he could come in he came in anyway.

"Hermione Granger, why are you acting like a child?" _I was acting like a child?_ I didn't look up from my book when I said,

"At least I don't invite random girls into our home." I think he got a little mad because after I said that he grabbed my book out of my hands and ripped it in two.

"You don't even know Jennifer!" he yelled at me. I got up out of my bed in rage.

"Fine dad who is she and why haven't you told me about her."

"She's just a friend," he said. He started to pace around my room like he was slightly nervous or something. It made me have a feeling that "Jennifer" wasn't just a friend. I went over and picked up my book and asked,

"Did Mum know her?" My dad was hesitating to answer.

"No…she didn't."

"And why was that dad. If Jennifer is just a friend wouldn't you have introduced Mum and me to her?"

"Hermione I—"

"I know who she is dad. She's your other girl on the side. I just don't understand why? Wasn't Mum good enough?" He started to walk out of my room; he seemed to ignore my questions. Before he left he said,

"I made a mistake Hermione, I loved your mother, I really did. But thing's got out of hand. We fought a lot while you were at school. And one night I met Jennifer at a bar and well, things happened. But Hermione, the love I had for your mum was still there and after the accident I felt horrible. That's why I had to see her one last time. I had to tell her in person that I was sorry for everything and I am Hermione I truly am sorry." I pushed by him to stare at his eyes.

"Mums watching us Dad, I bet that's why it's raining outside. It's because she's crying over you." I pushed him into my room and I ran down stairs. He didn't chase me though, in a weird way I didn't expect him to. I got to the door when I heard Jennifer call me.

"Hey, Hermione right?" I turned around and saw her in the doorway of the kitchen. I bet she heard my dad and me. I didn't answer her question; I didn't feel the need to talk to someone like her. She kept smiling that stupid smile and asked, "Where are you going." I answered the best way I could,

"It's none of your damn business." When I saw her mouth drop I was satisfied. For the first time in my life I had actually swore to an adult and it felt bloody good too. I turned around, opened the door to see rain falling heavily. I didn't care, I knew I had to leave so I ran out into the storm and in mere seconds the rain stopped and all that was left was a grey sky over the house and me running away from home toward a beautiful rainbow.

Review Review!

I'd like to say thank for everyones review thats already reviewed. You guys are awesome Im glad you like this story. I'll type up chapter three and four alittle later, im now writting chapter five tehehehe.

If theres any advice or any suggesstions on how to end or continue on with the story tell me i dont mind.

**So did you like the new addtions? Hopefully you did, if not, i can always take em out! Thanks for reading**

Thanks again for the reviews!

Much luv

Buki


	3. Pippi's Dungeon

Sorry it took so long to add a new chapter up guys, i've had things to do and not enough time to type up my chapters BUT i have chapter 4 and 5 written already and im going to try and start typing 4 this weekend so it might be up by sunday, im not promising nothing though.

Well i hope u enjoy

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS!

* * *

**Chapter 3- Pippi's Dungeon**

**Hermione's POV**

I stopped running when I got a couple of blocks away from home. While I was walking around I started to think about mum. She was so pale just lying there on an operating table in the hospital, and that mark on her arm. I've had dreams of that mark ever since I saw it but it's always blurry so I can't really see what exactly it is, just like when I first saw it on my mum's arm. In my dreams something bad always happened to me, whether it was my common room catching on fire, or an evil presents taking me away. Just thinking about it, sent shivers up and down my back.

I was thinking so hard I hardly noticed that I stumbled into town. I looked around and saw the store my mum and I always went shopping in, The Hot Spot. I looked inside and saw all the girls and boys with their parents, happy and laughing, buying preppy clothes. In a weird way, the sight disgusted me. '_Maybe because I'm jealous that I'll never have the kind of fun that those other kids are having because unlike them there not an orphan, Even though I'm not I bloody feel like it._'

I passed the store with anger as I turned down an alleyway. I leaned against the cold stonewall and sighed. A tear feel slowly down my cheek and I quickly brushed it away when I heard a door open in the alley. I looked down and saw a woman, possibly in her late thirties trying to carry a very large trash bag outside. I walked over and opened the door wider for her to get through. She threw the trash bag to the side and looked up a smiled.

"Thank you chick." She didn't dress like a normal person for her age. She wore a black baggy shirt that had "Metallica" written in green across the chest, with plaided green knee knockers and a chain belt hanging loosely on her hips. She had both of her ears pierced all the way up with dozens of different earrings.

"No problem" I said as I started to walk away but she stopped me. "Haven't seen you around before, what's your name?" _'Why was she interested?' _I thought, but I had nothing better to do so I decided to talk to this stranger.

"I'm Hermione, and you are?"

"I'm Pippi Manila. It's kind of chilly out here, would you like to come into my store?" At first I was hesitating I mean she was a stranger and she could kill me but I decided, what the hell, and I followed her inside.

We walked through what I believed to be a stock room and entered a huge store. It had black walls, low red lights that match the ceiling, and everywhere you looked, there was black clothing everywhere. Toward the left were dressing rooms and right in front us was the cash register. I looked at Pippi and wanted to know where I was. She smiled and spread her arms open.

"Welcome chick, To Pippi's Dungeon!" And as if on cue, heavy rock music started playing through out the store. Pippi took my hand a guided me through the store.

"Don't be afraid chick I'm harmless. Besides, I know who you are, for real"

"Huh?" I responded.

"I know you're a witch, I've heard about the things Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and you have done." _'What? She knew me? But how…?' _I guess she say the look of shock on my face because she started to laugh.

"Hagrid chick, He's a dear old friend of mine, for you see, I, too, am a witch." I couldn't believe it.

"But how did you know it was me, I mean, the could have been another Hermione that was a muggle."

"I've seen you guys around Hogwarts every now and then when I have tea with Hagrid. I usually see you underneath the beautiful blossom tree toward the lake reading a book." I was a bit shocked but I felt comfortable around Pippi, she seems like a nice woman with a "hip" look to her.

"So why is there only black in the store?" I asked, to get to another subject. Pippi smiled.

"Well chick, I'm not very fond of bright colors, like Barbie pink" Pippi shuddered when she said "Barbie pink" but continued, "I love dark colors and so do some of the teens around here. I might not get much business but this is also my home as well." She pointed to a staircase toward the front of the store. "Upstairs is a nice little apartment, just for me, but some time's I have a couple of friends over." Pippi took my hand as she started walking around. "Some people, mostly mothers, don't like this store because it's too dark for them. I personally think that wearing things you feel comfortable in, that fit your mood, makes you the way you are. I mean take a look at me, I'm 39, I have no husband or children, I have two other workers who work here with me, I have no car, my life looks kind of sad and what better color to match my mood on life than black. Besides, it's just a color, like red, purple, and blue." In a weird way I understood what Pippi meant. I started rummaging through the clothes and found some shirts I liked. She saw my interested and smiled, "If you like any of this shit then pick it out and go try it on. I noticed chick that you looked a little upset outside. You probably don't want to talk to some middle age woman about your problems, its none of my business, so, I've decided that you seem like the girl to shop, am I right?" I nodded in approval. "Alright then, pick out anything you want and I'll let you have two outfits, that's two pair of pants and two shirts…for free" I looked at her stunned.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"I'm dead serious, I need to tag a couple of things at the counter, my other workers should be in here shortly but go ahead, pick whatever you want, dressing rooms are over there, and if you need anything just yell." Pippi gave me a pat on the shoulder and went to the cash register.

I couldn't believe this. I mean I never even met the woman and she's letting me get two outfits free of charge. I think I found a new favorite store.

* * *

Review! I hope everyone enjoyed it and if not...im sorry i let u down.

Review please

Much luv

Buki (.)!


	4. Surprises

**HA! New Chapter is upI hope you guys like it! oooo thank u so much for the reviews u guys are all AWESOME! Keep the reviews coming!**

**Disclaimer: Reminder to everyone, Do I own these characters? HELL NO! J.K. is the owner and not me so no I don't own these characters except for Pippi who I just magical made up.**

**Well enjoy (.)!**

**Much luv**

**Buki**

**

* * *

Chapter 4- Surprises**

**Normal POV**

Hermione rummaged through everything, skirts, shirts, pants, belts, jewelry, and even intimate things. She got a basket from the counter and put everything she had pulled from the shelves into it and left for the dressing rooms. She tried on her first outfit. She put on a black t-shirt with a dead looking doll that smiled in the middle of it, and a white cloud hovered over her head indicating she was speaking, and in black lettering it said "I see you!" She put on a white skirt that was mid-thigh high, with black skulls running across it. She added a chain belt that said "Devil" on it with a pair of white with black stripes stockings. She put on a pair of white anarchy shoes with a black skull on the side and she finally got the courage to look at herself in the mirror.

'_Whoa…is that me?'_ Hermione thought as she looked over herself in the mirror. She didn't look anything like herself but in a way she liked it. She felt different since everything that's happened and now she can look it. Hermione smiled.

"Hey chick, do you have an outfit on right now?" Pippi called out.

"Yeah…" Hermione said as she still kept staring at herself.

"Well…come on out, let me take a look at you!" Hermione was hesitating at first but then she open the door and stepped out. Pippi's mouth dropped. "Wow girl look at you." Hermione started to blush in embarrassment.

Then she started to think back to when her mum and her would go shopping and whenever she would try on skirts that revealed a little of her body her mum would call out "woo! Watch out boys!" Hermione didn't realize she zoned out and had tears in her eyes until Pippi's voice finally woke her up.

"Hermione? You're crying…" Pippi said. Hermione didn't move she just stood there looking forward, eyes not blinking, as her tears started to increase. Pippi shook her a little and Hermione snapped out of it. She quickly whipped her eyes and ran back into the dressing room. She sat down and covered her eyes as more tears started to come out.

"Hermione? Do you need to talk? You seem pretty upset." Pippi said knocking on the dressing room door.

"I'm fine" Hermione choked out. She knew she couldn't hide the fact that her mum was gone so she came out of the dressing room and wrapped her arms around Pippi. Pippi just held her there as Hermione started to choke out what was wrong.

"She's gone"

"Who is child?"

"My…my…"

"Who?"

"…My mum." After Hermione finally got it out she burst into uncontrollable sobs as Pippi held her and whispered "Shh."

After Hermione was calmed she told Pippi about her mum's accident and how she blamed it on herself since she was the one that made her go out. She then told her about her fathers "friend" Jennifer and how her father had been having an affair since she started Hogwarts. She didn't say anything about the dreams or the mark she saw on her mum's arm. Pippi was shocked by the story.

"I can't believe that all this happened to you in just three days." Pippi hugged Hermione once again and patted her back. "You know chick, if you ever need to talk you can come to me, I mean, we are pals right?" Hermione smiled

"Yeah, we are" They both hugged again.

"Alright chick, enough of the depression. I got a deal for you." Hermione was confused. "Since you've had a shitty week, I've given you a chance to cheer yourself up." Hermione was still quite confused and Pippi just pointed to the dressing room. "You see those clothes?" Hermione nodded. "You can keep them." '_Did I hear her right?'_ She was shocked a the nice gesture that Pippi was willing to do. "But…" Began Pippi. '_Yup I knew there would be a catch to this' _Hermione thought. "To help pay them off you got to work here and give me thirty percent of your check each week."

"You want me to work here?" Hermione questioned. Pippi smiled and wrapped her arm around Hermione's neck.

"Why not? You obviously need to get away from that bimbo your dad brought home and away from the house itself. Besides, if trouble starts up at your house you can always stay in the apartment upstairs." Pippi pointed to the staircase in the corner of the store. Hermione knew she was right but she still didn't think she was the right person for the job. "So what do you think? Are you in?" Pippi asked. Hermione looked around and then back at Pippi,

"I'm not sure if I'm the right person for the job." Pippi began to laugh.

"You don't have to be anything you don't want to be. Just be yourself and your perfect for this job!" Pippi smiled a big toothy smile that made Hermione laugh.

"Alright I'll do it." Hermione said. Pippi cheered "YES! Now I have a co-worker I can boss around! Yes!" and just like that Pippi did a happy dance around the store. Hermione laughed and went back into the dressing room to try more clothes on.

As Hermione kept changing her clothes, she started to like the color black more and more and even mixing black with two colors, red and green. She then gathered up all her clothes from the dressing room and went to get some bags. Pippi was no where in sight. Hermione began to call out for her until she heard rummaging in the back room. Pippi popped out with a short black dress with a pair of combat boots. She laid it in front of Hermione and smiled.

"I want to give you this, for tomorrow…" Hermione had told her that her mum's funeral was tomorrow and that she didn't know what to wear. "Your mum will be smiling at how beautiful you are." Hermione smiled and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Thank you Pippi" said Hermione as she hugged Pippi.

After getting Hermione's things in bags, Pippi decided to close shop since it was getting pretty late.

"Need a ride chick?" Pippi asked.

"Sure" Hermione replied. Pippi went to the front door and pulled out her wand and whispered a locking curse. The curse was set to turn anyone who tried to break in into a frog. Hermione and Pippi went out the back and put all Hermione's things in the trunk. Pippi roared the engine up and drove off toward Hermione's house. When she reached the house Hermione gave Pippi a hug.

"Thank you for everything. I'll be by the store on Sunday. I don't know how long the service is going to be tomorrow." Hermione sank her head low.

"You're quite welcome chick, come by any time before closing." Pippi said. Hermione grinned and started to get out of the car when she heard Pippi say, "Tell Lena…I'll miss her." Hermione was shocked, she turned around and looked at Pippi. '_How does she know my mother's name, I didn't tell her.' _Pippi saw the confusion in Hermione's eyes and explained. "Your necklace," Pippi said as she pointed to the sliver star necklace Hermione wore. "Lena bought that necklace in my store and ever since then she'd come in every once in awhile to chat. She always talked about you and how you were very bright and very studious. I know she's still proud of you Hermione, she always will be." Hermione was stunned. '_Mum never said anything about Pippi…' _"Hermione," called out Pippi. "She didn't want you to know where she was getting you that pretty jewelry, just in case you decided to buy it yourself. She always said, she loved surprising you." By now Hermione was a little freaked out about the whole situation at-hand. "We'll talk more Sunday, I'll see you later, and be sure to give Lena the message." Pippi popped her trunk for Hermione. Hermione close the passenger door and waved at Pippi. She grabbed her bags and closed the trunk and watched Pippi drive away. _'Wow…I would of never guessed that mum would shop there.' _Hermione giggled to herself as she walked toward the door. She stared at the doorknob for a minute remembering what happened early. She didn't want to go in, but she knew she had to. She held her breath and turned the knob to enter her house.

* * *

Whats going to happen? hahahaha You guys will have to wait until Chapter five "I Miss You" comes up!

I hope u enjoyed this chapter, please review!

Much luv

Buki


	5. Note to the Readers

Attention readers!

I fucked up lol well not really just a minor mistake. Thanks to a fan of mine who pointed this out.

As u can see in chapter three i think? I made it so that Pippi didn't have a car and then In the fourth Chapter she magical had one lol My mistake!

So heres how im going to fix it, Im still going to keep the car idea, put it in the third chapter only the car is going to be really shitty.

Im sorry for the mistake! And if u find anymore (unless its grammer and spelling errors lol i kno i probably have a few that I need to read over) please dont hesitate to tell me!

Thank you Dragon lair and unicorn hair for seeing the mistake for me!

Much luv to all, chapter five should be up soon as well as the change in chapter 3

Buki (.)!


	6. Why?

WOW! Im back! Sorry for the delay fellow fans but the Buki is back with fresh ideas for this hot story, but i need some helpful reviews! Thank u to everyone thats review u guys rock! And now chapter five of "Dont let go" OH and Warning: U may be pissed at some people!

Disclaimer:remember people I dont own these characters otherwise i'd be one rich mother fucker!

**Chapter 5- Why?**

Hermione walked into her house only to see the kitchen light on. She walked in slowly looking around for her dad.

"Hello?" she called out. Suddenly she heard stumbling foot steps toward her from the kitchen, it was her dad. He stumbled into the hall where Hermione stood surprised. _He's drunk _she thought to herself.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked her father, slurring his words. Hermione didn't want to deal with him since he was drunk and she was still mad from early, so she shook her head and slowly turned around to head to her bedroom. She then heard hard breathing and footsteps toward her and before she knew it, she was jerked back by her hair causing her to drop her bags and tears to sting her eyes. Hermione's dad pushed her down on the hard wooden floor. "I'm not going to ask you again, WHERE WERE YOU?" he yelled the last part and scared Hermione half to death. She started to cry,

"I was in town," she whimpered.

"That's bullshit!" Hermione's dad yelled. He grabbed Hermione's shirt and tried his best to pick the petrified girl up and to balance at the same time. He held her up face to face with him; Hermione could smell the alcohol on his breath. She saw the burning red anger in his eyes. She was truly scared for her life at that moment. "Don't you ever leave your mother and me like that again, EVER!" He spat in her face. Hermione was confused and scared,

"Dad, mums dead what are you talking about?" Hermione cried out. Her dad got even angrier as he dragged her into the kitchen and slammed her on the kitchen table. Hermione looked up and saw Jennifer sitting there grinning and giggling.

"Hermione darling you shouldn't worry your mummy like that again. I was so worried about you." Jennifer giggled again and softly touched Hermione's cheek. Hermione drew back, Jennifer wasn't drunk or anything, _She's not my mum, she's insane! _Jennifer's grin slowly faded after Hermione drew back from her touch and she grabbed Hermione's chin up forcefully to make perfect eye contact. "Listen you, I'm tired of your little act. I am your new mother now and you will respect me and my rules, even if you are a filthy little witch. I know you can't do magic outside of school so don't get any cute idea's about tricking me, your father told me everything." _How…how could he? _Hermione was so shocked and upset that she barely heard Jennifer finish. "And as for Hogwarts well, we've decided you shouldn't go there anymore. We want a normal daughter isn't that right muffin?" Jennifer pulled Hermione's dad in for a sloppy kiss that made Hermione want to throw up. After there little make out session Jennifer finished talking, "So you will be sent to a private school in Belgium for girls. Oh and let me make this very clear, If you run to the police or to anyone for that matter, I'll rat you and your wizard friends, to the local paper, I don't think your kind would like that very much now will they?" Jennifer paused a minute and noticed the different emotion's playing on Hermione's face. Hermione was helpless to do anything, she just laid there until her dad dragged her to her feet. "Now run along to bed princess" Jennifer said in a sickening voice.

Hermione walked out of the kitchen and grabbed her bags that were on the ground where she dropped them. She started up the stair's and heard faint moaning noises from Jennifer in the kitchen. Hermione quickly ran to her room and locked her door. She fell back against the purple bedroom door and slowly slid down it with tears falling down her cheeks. Hermione was so hurt and confused she couldn't handle it anymore. She got up and reached for the picture of her mum that laid on her counter top beside her bed. Hermione dropped to her knees and cursed to the picture, "You left me!" She slammed the picture down as glass shattered everywhere cutting her hands up. She continued to slam the picture as she cried out, "You left me in hell while you went to heaven! You knew about father, You knew and you didn't take me with you! I hate you mum, I hate father, and that whore, I hate everything! I HATE YOU!" Hermione slammed the picture down one last time before letting it go. She looked at her bloody hands and wrist's and watched her blood drip down onto the broken glass. The pain was unbearable but she couldn't feel it at all. It was nothing like the pain she felt from every one around her. She caused pain to herself and it seemed to take the focus on the true pain inside. Hermione, started to like this sickening feeling as she started taking pieces of glass out of her hand. _'Why do I love this feeling? _She thought to herself

OOoooooOooo

Tis short but sweet, I will be writing more later!

Reviews please

much luv

buki


	7. Goodbye Mrs Granger

Hey guys, Sorry the last chapter was so short I hope this chapter is more to ur liking. I love everyones reviews u guys are my inspiration! Thank you so much! Oh and if theres any grammer problems or anything, Its late and Im tired lol sooo I'll work that out later. Enjoy!

Disclamier: I dont own any of the Harry Potter Characters as well as The Poem "Go down, Death by; James Welden Johnson.

**Chapter 6: Goodbye Mrs. Granger **

The sun rose filling Hermione's room with a tainted color of gold and red. There she laid on the cold ground next to the shattered picture of her mother. Her pale face was stained with tears and her hands had dried blood on them. Hermione slowly started to wake as the sun beamed into her eyes. She groaned as she tried to get up. A sharp pain ran through her hands as she pushed herself up to a sitting position. She then felt a pain on her left side. She tried to ignore it as she looked at her hands and remembered why they were cut so badly. She looked down to find the picture of her mother next to her. She picked it up and glared at it for a minute before ripping it in two and tossing it behind her. Hermione got up slowly, yawned and stretched but when she stretched she felt a horrible pain in her left side again. She quickly went into the bathroom to check herself out.

She pulled her clothes off and looked at herself in the mirror. There was a nice bruise on her left side from where her father pushed her into the kitchen table last night. She touched it softly and a sent a pain through Hermione's body. _'That Bastard' _She thought as she slowly bent down to turn the water on in the shower. She hopped in and began to think about everything that's happened. _'Why did this happen to me? I always was a good girl, made good grades, and everything.' _Hermione looked down at the bruise and at her hands, which were clear of the dry blood. _'If I stay here, I'll die for sure. But, if I leave then that whore will tell everyone about the wizard world…unless I can hide the evidence.' _She began to grin to herself. _'I mean, who would really believe her if she hasn't got proof! "Hi, I'm a filthy whore and my lovers, daughter is a witch." I would love to see the police mans reaction.' _Hermione began to giggle when she pictured a fat policeman laughing his ass off at Jennifer before running toward the nearest doughnut shop. _'I'll teach that bitch to mess with me. Maybe mum didn't want to do anything about her but I will. She'll regret the day she met Hermione Granger.' _A wicked smiled formed on Hermione's face as she planned her escape. _'I want to run away and I know how. All I have to do is wait for them to go to sleep, sneak down stairs and grab every little evidence I can find that even says the word Hogwarts on it. Then use a charm to make my trunk and things fit into one backpack and I'll run to Pippi's store and wait for her in the morning if she's already gone for the night. This shouldn't be that hard unless that whores a light sleeper…then I may be in for a rough night.' _

Hermione finished her shower and wrapped a towel over her body gently. She walked into her room and found the bags from Pippi's. She rummaged through to find the dress that Pippi had gave her for the funeral. She found it, a short black dress with "jagged" slits at the end of it. She put it on and it fit perfectly. She rummaged around again to find the combat boots that went with it. After her outfit was complete she grabbed her new make up kit and went to work putting on some mascara and eyeliner. When Hermione was about to polish her nails she realized that her hands were in no condition to be seen by anyone. She rummaged through her bag again to find a pair of short black gloves that fit perfectly over the wounds. Hermione put her hair up in a messy bun and took a look at herself in her bathroom mirror. She smiled as twirled around. _'I think I look presentable' _She said as she laughed. She walked into her room to grab a jacket when she came across her mother's ripped picture. Hermione sighed and gabbed her wand that was on her counter top. She whispered a charm and the picture was back to its original state. _'I know you couldn't take the pain, but I don't forgive you for leaving me here. But I'll always keep you close to my heart even though your gone.' _Hermione put the picture on the table and wiped away a tear that slowly fell down her cheek. She quick grabbed a black jacket that was sprawled out on her floor due to her rummaging and she walked out of her room.

Hermione went downstairs to find that her "father", who was reading the news paper, with Jennifer in the kitchen. Jennifer was cooking with Hermione's mum's apron on. Hermione chose to ignore it.

"Morning Darling" squeaked Jennifer as she handed Hermione a plate of food. Hermione tried her best to form a smile.

"Morning" she said as she took the plate out of her hand.

"Mione, why are you dressed like that?" questioned her father, giving her a weird look.

"Don't you like it?" asked Hermione.

"I sure as hell don't. You look like a freak." Jennifer said in a cheery voice. _'Bitch' _Hermione thought.

"Now, now Jennifer. If Hermione wants to dress like that then let her for now." Hermione's father said as he continued to read his paper. _'Feh, Nice father, but sticking up for me wont change the fact that you're a bastard.' _Hermione smiled, "Thanks dad" she said before eating her eggs and bacon. Jennifer huffed and puffed as she continued to cook. _'Serves you right.' _

After eating, Hermione's father and Jennifer went to get changed for the funeral. While they were upstairs, Hermione started looking around for her report cards. She found them in a drawer in the kitchen along with letters home from Hogwarts. _'Well that was easy.' _She thought.

"Hermione!" Jennifer called out from the doorway, scaring the hell out of Hermione. She quickly pushed the drawer in and turned around facing Jennifer who eyed her weirdly.

"Yes?" Hermione asked. Jennifer kept eyeing her before answering,

"Have you seen my shoes?" Hermione shook her head no and Jennifer slowly turned around and went back up stairs. Hermione felt relieved. _'That was too close!'_

After getting ready, Hermione, her father, and Jennifer drove toward the cemetery. When they arrived there was a tent like cover over a couple of rows of seats that faced the new dug hole for the coffin. People started to arrive as Hermione took her seat up front. Everyone that passed her gave her a hug and said things like, "we're sorry for your lose" and "It'll be ok". Hermione could only grin. Half the people she didn't know because they were co-workers at her mother's job. Her mother's sister, who came there all the way from America, came up and hugged Hermione and kissed her cheek. "Hermione, I know it hurts, it hurts me too." Hermione looked up and saw her aunt, crying softy as she took a seat next to her. The people from the funeral home arrived in a black hearse carrying Hermione's mother in the back. They carefully took the coffin and four men, including Hermione's father, carried the coffin and placed it on a platform that was on top of the hole. Hermione looked up at the red oak coffin with the golden handles on the side with yellow and purple flowers on the top of it. Tears began to sting her eyes but she held it back.

The ceremony began and Hermione looked around for any signs of Harry and Ron. _'They probably got lost' _Hermione thought as she quickly turned her attention to the preacher, who was in front of the coffin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…we are here today, not to say goodbye, but to welcome Mrs. Lena Granger into the kingdom of heaven. Let us pray…" As they prayed Hermione looked around eyeing Jennifer who was smirking with her eyes closed holding a napkin in her hands, acting like she was crying. Hermione got angry.

"Amen. Now, I know that Mrs. Tracy, Lena's sister would like to share a poem." The preacher motioned Tracy to stand up front.

"Lena loved the poetry that was all over my house and she use to love reading this certain poem because she said it spoke to her. I just thought that she'd love to hear it one last time." Tracy choked the last part of her sentence. She got control of herself as she began to read the poem:

_Go Down, Death_

_By: James Weldon Johnson_

_Weep not, weep not,_

_She is not dead;_

_She's resting in the bosom of Jesus._

_Heart-broken husband—weep no more;_

_Grief-stricken son—weep no more;_

_Left-lonesome daughter—weep no more;_

_She's only just gone home._

_Day before yesterday morning,_

_God was looking down from his great, high heaven,_

_Looking down on all his children,_

_And his eye's fell on Sister Caroline,_

_Tossing on her bed of pain._

_And God's big heart was touched with pity,_

_With the everlasting pity._

_And God sat back on his throne,_

_And he commanded that tall, bright angel standing on his right hand:_

_Call me Death!_

_And that tall, bright angel cried in a voice_

_That broke like a clap of thunder:_

_Call Death! —Call Death!_

_And the echo sounded down the streets of heaven_

_Till it reached away back to that shadowy place, _

_Where Death waits with his pale, white horses._

_And Death heard the summons,_

_And he leaped on his fastest horse,_

_Pale as a sheet in the moonlight._

_Up the golden street Death galloped,_

_And the hoofs of his horse struck fire from the gold,_

_But they didn't make no sound._

_Up death rode to the Great White Throne,_

_And waited for God's command._

_And God said: Go down, Death, go down,_

_Go down to Savannah, Georgia,_

_Down in Yamacraw,_

_And find Sister Caroline._

_She's borne the burden and heat of the day,_

_She's labored long in my vineyard,_

_And she's tired—_

_She's weary—_

_Go down, Death and bring her to me._

_And Death didn't say a word,_

_But he loosed the reins on his pale, white horse, _

_And he clamped the spurs to his bloodless sides,_

_And out and down he rode,_

_Through heaven's pearly gates,_

_Pasts suns and moons and stars;_

_On Death rode,_

_Leaving the lightning's flash behind;_

_Straight on down he came._

_While we were watching round her bed,_

_She turned her eyes and looked away,_

_She saw what we couldn't see;_

_She saw Old Death. She saw Old Death_

_Coming like a falling star._

_But Death didn't frighten Sister Caroline;_

_He looked to her like a welcome friend._

_And she whispered to us: I'm going home,_

_And she smiled and closed her eyes._

_And Death took her up like a baby,_

_And she lay in his icy arms,_

_But she didn't feel no chill._

_And Death began to ride again—_

_Up beyond the evening star,_

_Out beyond the morning star,_

_Into the glittering light of glory,_

_On to the Great White Throne._

_And there he laid Sister Caroline_

_On the loving breast of Jesus._

_And Jesus too his own hand and wiped away her tears,_

_And he smoothed the furrows from her face,_

_And the angels sang a little song,_

_And Jesus rocked her in his arms,_

_And kept a-saying: Take your rest,_

_Take your rest, take your rest._

_Weep not—weep not,_

_She is not dead;_

_She's resting in the bosom of Jesus._

Tracy smiled as she tried wiping her eyes. Everyone clapped for her including Hermione who knew the poem well. Tracy sat back down and the Preacher said a couple more things before praying once again. After the prayer, the ceremony was over and everyone stood up. Hermione Kept looking around to see if Ron and Harry were somewhere in the back but they weren't. A little hurt by the no shows, Hermione kept her head high and hugged all the people that came by to see her.

After everyone was gone, and Hermione, her father, and Jennifer were on the way back home, Hermione began to think, _'Why weren't they there? They knew when and where it was. I must owl them at once to see if there ok.' _As they pulled up to the driveway Jennifer sighed in relieve when Hermione's father turned off the engine.

"Glad that's over, Come on everyone I'll fix something wonderful for dinner," Jennifer said as she got out of the car. Hermione's father got out and grabbed her hand. Hermione was fuming. She slowly got out of the car with a death glare aimed at Jennifer. _'Don't worry…you won't be smiling after you have nothing on me. Not after tonight at least.' _Hermione grinned evilly as she walked inside.

Oh gee oh my! Whats going to happen? Will Hermione get out safely or will Jennifer or Her Father Catch her? Well I guess u'll find out next chapter! And Trust me You dont wanna miss this!

Keep the reviews coming guys!

Much luv

Buki (.)!


	8. Wait

Well well well I've written another chapter! And its hotter than hot trust me, its nerve racking! Anyway to answer a fan of mine, dont worry Draco Malfoy will be mentioned as soon as possible I promise!

Disclamier: I dont own any of these characters, the great J.K does!

Enjoy

**Chapter 7- Wait**

During dinner, Hermione tried to stay quiet but Jennifer kept talking to her about the all girl school in Belgium and Hermione would smile and say things like, "that's nice" and "really?" Hermione wasn't really listening to anything she said nor did she care.

After dinner, Hermione put her plate in the sink and ran upstairs to her room. She was shocked to find a letter on her bed and Hedwig, Harry's owl, on her windowsill. The bird stared at her for a moment before flying off. Confused, Hermione picked up the letter up and read it:

_Hermione,_

_Sorry that Ron and I couldn't be there today. We are in Egypt visiting Ron's brother for the week. We send out love and a picture. Hope to see you soon_

_Love _

_Harry._

_'But…they said they'd be there" _Hermione thought as she looked at the picture of Harry, Ron, and the Weasley's. They were all waving and laughing, having a good time with out her. _'I'm always left out of the group.' _Hermione tore the letter in two and threw it away. _'Since they obviously don't need me, then I don't need them either.' _She started to pack her things. She grabbed all the clothes that were scattered all over the floor from that morning and shove them into a dark green backpack, which was pretty big. She grabbed her toothbrush, brush, everything she need. She stuffed the things that wouldn't fit in her backpack into her trunk, which was in front of her bed. After she checked to see if she got everything, Hermione put the green backpack beside the trunk. "I'm all set," she said to herself.

Around ten o clock that night Hermione decided to go down stairs to get a snack. She fixed a ham and cheese sandwich and was about to head upstairs to eat it when her father came into the room, drunk like he was last night. He walked over and smiled at Hermione who was glaring at him.

"I just want you to know Mione, that I loved your mother very much…" Hermione looked at her father with an odd expression on her face. "She just couldn't accept the fact that I'm a man! A man has needs that she wasn't fulfilling. Unlike Jennifer." A smirk made its way on Hermione's father's face, which got Hermione angry.

"Shut up you Bastard!" Hermione spat out. Hermione's father looked confused and angry.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said, shut up. You're nothing but a horny old mutt with his own dick stuck up his ass. You disgust me father." Hermione was going to continue but didn't get to.

"How dare you!" He said, as he pushed her down on to the hard wooden floor. Hermione cried out in pain, which seemed to get her father even angrier as he started to kick Hermione in the stomach. She couldn't breath, she couldn't speak, and she was losing air because of his powerful blows. Hermione tried to get up but was pushed back down and kicked even harder. When Hermione's father was finished, he kicked her one good time in the face and spit on her saying,

"You better watch your mouth, or next time I won't stop." He stumbled a little toward the stairs and walked up and went into his bedroom where Hermione heard a loud slam from it. She laid there helpless, unable to move, covered in blood since her nose was bleeding. Hermione finally got enough energy to get up and walk slowly back up to her room.

Once inside she ran toward the bathroom and started to clean herself. She didn't think her nose was broken but it did hurt to touch it. She placed a cold rag over it and she collapsed on her bed and cried. _'I need to get out of here. I hate this so much!' _After a while of laying there, Hermione got up and slipped out of the dress she wore all day and into some blue jean pants with a hole tore at the knee, with a black shirt that said, "Security" on it. She grabbed a pair of black and red Anarchic shoes and slipped them on. She slowly went back to bed and waited until Jennifer went to sleep.

It was already midnight and Jennifer still wasn't in bed, making Hermione even more pissed off. _'Come on you whore go to bed!' _Hermione thought before she heard some footsteps coming up the stairs. Hermione stayed quiet as Jennifer moved pasted her door and into the next one, which was originally Hermione's father and mother's room. Once the door shut Hermione waited a little for Jennifer to go to sleep.

After thirty minutes, Hermione slowly got up and went to open her door. It started to squeak as Hermione pulled her wand out of her pocket and whispered, "Kitsiso." It was a charm to keep things silent. She closed the door gently and crept her way down stairs. She walked into the kitchen and went directly to the drawer that held the papers of Hogwarts in it. Hermione looked around to see if anyone was around and opened it, only to find it empty. _'What the?' _Hermione put her hand inside and found nothing. She closed the drawer carefully and thought, _'She knew what I wanted.' _She was mad but wasn't going to give up. She decided to look in the living room. She checked under the couch, in books, folders, everywhere. _'Nothing'_ Hermione thought as she started to her a door open upstairs. _'Shit!' _Hermione ducked down behind her father's chair that faced the kitchen. Someone came running down the stairs and turned on the hallway light, then the kitchen light. It was Jennifer. She walked into the kitchen and there on the table were papers scattered over it. She picked them up and grinned,

"I have to keep this close or that brat will get them. I can hide theses in that ugly vanity in the bedroom. First thing I'm going to get rid of is that ugly thing." Jennifer laughed softly as she turned around and cut off all the lights before running upstairs. Hermione sat there, with anger inside her, _'My grandmother gave my mum that vanity you stupid bitch, it's practically a family heirloom!' _Hermione thought before hearing the door close upstairs. Hermione sighed, _'Well great…how the hell am I going to get inside that room and get those papers!'_ Hermione thought it over. _'Damn. I wish I had Harry's invisibility cloak right now…wait…Invisibility that's it!' _Hermione softly got up and tiptoed back up to her room.

Once inside she rummaged through her trunk and pulled out a book called, "Appear and Reappear". It was a book she had for summer reading from her professor. She realized that for summer she had to practice turning things invisible. _"If I turn myself invisible then I won't be breaking any rules, it's simply homework!' _Hermione smiled at her brilliantness as she read up on how to turn herself invisible. She found the perfect thing.

**Invisible for the moment:**

**A Wizard or Witch may turn himself or herself invisible but there can be a time limit of invisibility if the Wizard or Witch doesn't know the spell to reappear or just need's to be invisible for a short amount of time. Just simply say "Lampasas Infintartum!" and you will be invisible for a minimum of thirty minutes.**

Hermione grabbed her wand, took a deep breathe, and whispered, "Lampasas Infintartum." She looked down as she slowly faded away to nothing. Hermione made sure she was invisible by running into her bathroom and looking in the mirror. There was nothing there but air even though Hermione was right there. She smiled and walked out of the bathroom and walked toward her door. She opened it with no squeaks and closed it before heading toward the next room. She reached the door and placed her hand softly on the doorknob. Hermione began to shake a little in fear of being caught but if she was going to do this she had to do it now before the invisibility spell wore off. She turned the doorknob and used her wand and whispered the silence charm to silence and squeaks that could or would happen.

The door open and there laid two figures on a king size bed. The one on the left was Jennifer who was facing the vanity, while on the right, Hermione's father was facing the dresser; both were fast asleep. Hermione walked in smoothly and quietly as she walked toward the old vanity. She ran her invisible hand over the nice wood. _It wasn't an ugly vanity, it was old…but not ugly' _Hermione thought as she stopped and saw that all her mother's make up and Jewelry were replaced with Jennifer's. Hermione growled silently to herself as she started to check drawers. She slowly slid the first one out without making a noise and saw that all that was inside were hair bows and clips. She pushed it back in softly and went to the next one, which was right down below the first one. As she pulled it out it squeaked a little so she stopped and looked around. She saw Jennifer roll over facing the opposite direction. Hermione kept going.

Finally, she reached the last one, the one that should have her papers in it that she needed. She slowly opened it before hearing a terrible squeak from it. Hermione stop as she turned around and suddenly saw her father raise up in bed making Hermione jump. He looked around for a minute, probably wondering what the noise was. Hermione felt sick to her stomach as he turned and looked directly at her. He then laid down and fell back asleep. When Hermione heard him snore loudly she placed a hand over her heart and sighed. _'Thank you, Magic!' _She thought to herself.

She quickly pulled out her wand and again whispered the silencing charm. Then, she pulled the drawer out and found her prize. _'The papers!' _Hermione smiled as she reached down and carefully picked them up. She laid them of the floor as she closed the drawer gently. When she stood up, she looked at herself in the mirror holding the tiny stack of papers in her hands. Hermione then realized that she could see herself, which meant the invisibility spell was gone. Suddenly, Jennifer woke up and rose up in the bed. Hermione quickly dropped down and crawled quietly and quickly toward the corner between the vanity and the counter top beside the bed. Jennifer stretched before getting out of bed. She didn't even see Hermione shaking in the corner. She walked out of the room and toward the bathroom. When Hermione heard the bathroom door shut she quickly got up and ran out the door. She was at her door, about to open it when the bathroom door flung open. Without thinking, Hermione ran down the stairs a little ways and laid completely flat on top of it. She watched as Jennifer walked back in to the bedroom and shut the door. Hermione laid there for a minute just in case Jennifer was to get up again. Then, she slowly rose up and ran toward her room, opened the door and closed it.

Hermione felt like jumping for joy. She had her evidence, she had her things, and it was time to get the hell out of there. She quickly shoved the papers into her trunk and pulled her wand out.

"Memoria" she whispered as her trunk began to shrink until with was barely an inch. She put the tiny trunk into her backpack and started to walk toward her window. She opened it and felt a light breeze brush by her. She smelt the air around her; a mixture of cut grass and honeysuckles filled her nose. Hermione hopped on the ledge and was about to climb on to the big tree branch that was right next to her window, when she looked down and saw her mother's picture. She grabbed it and put it in her pocket and with that she jumped on to the tree branch. She closed her window and slowly began to crawl her way toward the tree so she could climb down. After reaching the tree, she carefully climbed down the tree. Once her feet touched the grassy ground Hermione smiled and ran, with out looking back.

* * *

Well she's finally escape butwhy is she takingthe cemetery to Pippi's? Tehehea question that will be answered in the next chapter!You guys are so great I love everybodies reviews keep them coming!

Much love

Buki!


	9. A Nobody

**Don't Let Go**

Hey guys sorry I havent updated in a bit, I've been kinda busy studing for exams which are in two days AH! Summer break is almost here! YES! lol Which means I will be updating more frequently! hears people claping and cheering Yes yes i kno :) yay!

Well Chapter 8 is kinda short and im sorry for that, i promise to make chapter 9 so long, it'll take ten days to read...well...maybe not that long but pretty long!

Disclaimer: Oh and by the way, looks in the mirror last time I checked im not J.K. so I dont own any characters!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 8- A Nobody**

Hermione stopped running when she reached the sign that said, "brook-fields" on it. That was what her neighborhood was called. She began walking the long stretch of road that was surrounded by woods that led into town. _'I can't believe I just did that…' _Hermione thought as she smiled to herself wondering, _'I wonder how they'll react when they wake up and I'm not in my room…or downstairs…or anywhere.' _She began to laugh just thinking about Jennifer rummaging around looking for the Hogwarts papers. Hermione looked up at the black sky and took in a deep breath. She felt a nice breeze forming which indicated that rain was coming. As she continued to walk she looked ahead and saw a car. _'Maybe they'll just go by' _Hermione thought getting a little scared. The car slowed down and shined a light on Hermione. _'Shit, it's a bloody cop!' _Without thinking, Hermione quickly started to run into the woods. She heard the siren go off. _'Shit...shit…shit…shit!'_

"Come back here!" Yelled a voice behind her as Hermione ignored it and ran even faster. She could hear his footsteps getting closer to her. _'Shit…shit…shit!' _She dogged trees and bushes yelling to herself, _'Shit! Shit! Shit!' _She kept running until suddenly she was falling. She fell and tumbled down a grassy hill full of uprooted roots and rocks until she landed hard on the grass below. Hermione laid there for a good minute, her body ached. She wasn't sure if she should get up and try to hide or just lie there and get help. _'Come on Hermione! Get up! They'll take you back home where you'll never be able to go back to Hogwarts! Now…GET UP!' _Hermione's inner self had persuaded her to get up despite the pain and find a hiding spot. It was dark and misty and Hermione couldn't see much except a big rock shaped into a rectangle. She decided to hide behind that and wait until the policeman left. She put her back to the rock and placed her backpack in between her legs. She stayed completely quiet and still. She heard a voice, which made her jump,

"Hello!" It was the policeman. He was up on the hill looking outward trying to look for her. After a couple of minutes the policeman gave up yelling, and went back into the woods. Hermione looked around the corner of the rock to see make sure the coast was clear, after waiting there a couple more minutes. With a sigh of relieve she got up and stretched. She tried looking at herself to see the damage from the fall but found it hard to since it was so dark. Hermione bent down to get a flashlight out when she looked up and stared dead at the rock. _'Oh my God…' _The words stared back at Hermione saying,

_**Molly Hammer**_

_**Born August 5, 1905**_

_**Died March 14, 1930**_

Hermione, who was a litte freaked out, decided to grab her bag and run. She ran until she tripped on something. She turned around to see what it was she tripped on and found a rock shaped perfectly into a circle. She decided to pick it up and look at it and immediately regretted it when she read:

_**Infant Daughter**_

_**February 9, 1968**_

Hermione dropped the gravestone and slowly got up to take a good look around. The mist was going away which made it easier to see. She looked around and noticed that gravestones surrounded her. _'Of all the places, I had to fall into a graveyard!' _Hermione thought, getting terrified. _'Ok Mione, calm down, just walk through and it and get to town.' _After convincing herself that a graveyard was ok, Hermione started to walk through it carefully.

Every time Hermione would hear any noise at all even if she was the one who made it, she got scared and hurried her pace. Hermione looked around a little and found the cemetery to look familiar. She ignored the thought as she saw in the distance a gate that led to her freedom out of the cemetery. As she walked closer to it, the gate looked awfully familiar to her as well. She decided walked a little faster to get a good look of the gate. She saw that it was a tall, rusted bar gate that had a fence blocking the road from the cemetery. Hermione realized that she knew why the fence was so familiar. _'I'm in mum's cemetery…' _Hermione thought as she turned around and looked at the cemetery. She began to walk around to find her mum's gravestone. She looked and looked until she found a large brown dirt pile, a couple of feet away from a big oak tree. She knew it was her mother's since it was freshly buried with the same yellow and purple flowers that were on top of the coffin. Hermione's mother's gravestone was beautifully made to perfection. It had designs of flowers on it surrounding the letters that read:

_**Lena Lynn Granger**_

_**Born: December 7, 1957**_

_**Died: June 10, 2006**_

_**A lovely Daughter, A Wonderful Wife, and A Devoted Mother.**_

_**Gone but not forgotten**_

Hermione bent down in front of the grave and carefully traced her mother's name with her finger. She let out a tear that rolled down her cheek and on to the dirt pile, which Hermione was now sitting on. She took off her backpack, reached into her pocket and pulled out the picture of her mother.

"Look mum…I have something for you." Hermione said, as she began to cry a little. "I thought I could give it to you so the world could see how wonderful you were." Hermione sobbed as she continued, "Mum, why didn't you tell me about daddy. You knew, you left me down here to suffer! Why did you leave me with him and that awful woman mummy why in the bloody hell did you leave!" A strike of lighting crossed the sky as Hermione cried even harder. The wind started to pick up as Hermione's hair blew back, and her eyes started dry up. "You left me…and now I have no one. No mother, no father, nobody, not even my friends. I'm an orphan; a nobody," Hermione said in a sob as she wiped her eyes. "It's ok though, I don't need anybody. I can take care of myself." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and yelled, "YOU HEAR THAT GOD! YOU CAN HAVE HER! I DON'T NEED ANYONE!" Lighting stroke and the thunder rolled over Hermione as she felt tiny droplets of rain hit her heated face. She looked back at the grave and put the picture on top of the dirt, placing a rock to hold it there because of the wind. Suddenly she heard something behind her. Hermione quickly looked around and saw nothing except the big oak tree. Hermione took one more glance at the gravestone before standing up. She grabbed her bag and started to walk away from the grave. The rain had now started to fall lightly over her as she opened the gate and left the cemetery.

A figure behind the big oak tree came out from hiding wearing a black hoodie, black pants, and boots. The figure strolled up to the grave and read the words that stared back at. The person noticed the picture that Hermione had left and picked it up, while taking the hood off their head, and with a slight whisper the person said:

"Granger…"

* * *

ooooooo Who is it? Is it Volde-- I mean "He who must not be named" (...thats a fuckin long name), Is it Draco? Is it Bill? Who knows...but me hehehehehe im sorry. More will be revealed just keep reading

I love u guys for reviewing my story u guys are all awesome and hugs thank u for reviewing keep it up!

Much luv

Buki


	10. Alleyway

**Oh my did you miss me? Of course u didn't but u missed the updates and Im sooooooo sorry i havent updated in like...forever! but i have fresh ideas and new stories and BLAH! haha so heres chapter 9 of Dont let go! and I hope u like it!**

**REVIEW!**

**WARNING: This chapter does involves a sexual/rape situation and im just warning you about it before you read so if you can't read it then just email me and I'll tell u what happens with out the details. Just to warn everybody!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! **

**Don't Let Go**

**Chapter 9- Alleyway **

Hermione had started running when the rain started to beat down on her. She entered the town soaked and trying desperately to catch her breath.

"Which way?" she called out to no one. It rained so hard she couldn't even see what street she was on, what building she was under, and after a few minutes of just standing there getting even more soaked she started to run again. She ran into an alleyway where all of a sudden a stranger smacked her into a wall.

"Oi, what's a pretty girl doing down here so late at night?" the strange man said in a seductive kind of voice as he looked Hermione up and down as she shivered in fear.

"Please sir…I…I don't want any trouble" Hermione started to whimper as she felt the strange man's hands rub against her sides.

"No trouble at all miss…I've been waiting for a good lay to come by" Hermione quickly tried to push the man away as he punched her in the face causing her to fall down in pain. She tried to scream but the man took a knife out of his pocket and held it to her neck. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way" he said as he placed his muddy finger on Hermione's lips and said "Shhh…my pet…it'll be over soon." Hermione fought back her screams and tears as the man cut her shirt open revealing her bra and stomach. "Oi, such a lovely body" the man said rubbing his hands on Hermione's chest. "Such a lovely bra…" he said before he cut it and ripped it off of Hermione making her shriek. She was now left topless on the ground as the man's eyes wondered her body. Hermione felt sick and frighten, she started to regret ever leaving home. _'Why did I leave?' _

Suddenly she felt the man being lifted off of her. Hermione looked up and saw another figure pushing the man against the wall. The figure was dressed in a long coat and when he spoke to the man that had been trying to rape Hermione he didn't yell but rose his voice loud enough for Hermione to hear

"You make me sick. Touching a lady with your perverted hands." The man tried to fight back,

"I was just messing with her," he said. Suddenly the guy in the coat slammed the pervert on the ground making him look at Hermione as she coward away

"Is that messing with her? Huh? Answer me you sick fuck!" the guy in the coat slammed the pervert into the pavement and picked him up and dragged him into the streets.

"Leave" the guy said in a deep angry voice. The pervert took off as the guy in the coat came back to find Hermione curled up in a ball. He slowly approached her so he wouldn't frighten her anymore than she already was. Gently, he laid his hand on the top of her back and she shuddered. "Don't be afraid…" he said, "he won't hurt you anymore." Hermione quickly got up and jumped into his arms crying and sobbing thanking him over and over again.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" All the guy could do was hold her. She felt how warm he was and tried to cuddle closer to him since she was freezing. The guy noticed this and took off his jacket and wrapped it around Hermione. She tried to see his face but it was too dark.

"He didn't…I wasn't too late was I?" the guy asked. Hermione shook her head,

"No…you came right on time." After a moment or two, Hermione was fast asleep. The guy smiled down at her and gently picked her up. He noticed her bag fall down and he slowly bent down to pick up and noticed where the bag was from.

"So…you were headed to Pippi's?" The guy smiled and carried Hermione to Pippi's.

When they reached the store, the guy knocked on the door and Pippi opened it cursing, "What the hell do you want this late of…Oh my word Hermione!" Pippi reached out her hands and gently touched Hermione's cheeks "My lord she's froze, quickly bring her in." The man followed Pippi in and shut the door behind them. They ran up to Pippi's room and laid Hermione down on Pippi's bed, covering her up. "I'll look over her tonight, just to make sure she's ok," Pippi said looking at Hermione. "She must of ran away from home…what happened to her shirt?" Pippi looked at the guy in a strange but worried way.

"Some pervert tried to…" the guy couldn't finish his sentence. "If I didn't come and save her…I don't even want to know what he would do to her." Pippi looked at the guy and covered her mouth "I'm grateful that you took her here she must have been coming her. I should of known, I should of kept her here I mean look, the poor girl looks beaten." Pippi pointed to the bruises on Hermione that the guy didn't see before. "No wonder she wanted to leave…I'll call the police first thing in the morning…thank you young man please tell me…what is your name?" Pippi looked at the guy as he looked down at Hermione's sleeping figure and said…

**CLIFFY! MWAHAHA dont u hate me? im sorry guys but i had to do atleast one! But thank u for 56 awesome reviews i hope to get more reviews i love u guys and thank u for reading this story which i do intend to finish in the near future! More to come! Review please!**

**Buki**


	11. To my Fans!

**Don't Let Go**

**My dear fans...i have decided to quit this story and quit writing forever! ...Just kidding . Honestly did u think i would do that to you guys after leaving a cliffy? Oh my no! lol Thank u for all of your reviews i love each and every one of you who cont. to read this. Im awfully sorry i havent updated in a long time, School has become a living hell since Im a Senior and i have a huge project thats worth 25 of my grade PLUS! if i fail that project i dont graduate...SO! im kinda busy with that but i have come up with some good ideas for the next chapters WHICH! will reveal the stranger who rescued Hermione from her horrify expericence! Oh and also feel free to give me any advice or ideas for my story u will be mentioned and given cerdit for it i will not steal ur awesome ideas! And if anybody wants to ask me for advice on their stories im more than happy to help. I will try and start updating alot quicker and i'll be putting chapter 10 up soon since im in the middle of writing it. **

**Thank you all for reviewing you guys are all awesome!**

**-Buki**


	12. A Rude Awaking

**Don't Let Go**

SO here it is, Chapter ten the full chapter lol no parts! I've been reading over my story and I've gotten great ideas on later chapters so please keep reviewing and continue reading I LOVE U GUYS!

Disclamier: Did I mention Im not J.K. Rowlings...because if i was I'd own these characters...but Im not so I dont own the characters...sigh

**Chapter 10: A Rude Awaking **

Pippi was setting up her open sign when Blaze Zabini and Draco Malfoy walked over to her.

"Ah, good morning boys, Blaze who is this?" Pippi asked looking at Draco oddly.

"This is Draco Malfoy. I was wondering if he could possible get a job here as well since you said you needed more workers." Blaze said.

"Well…I already got some one for the job…but I guess one more can't hurt" Pippi said holding her hand out shaking Draco's hand and looking at him with a smile. "Welcome aboard." Draco shook her hand.

"So who is this other person?" Blaze said looking around the streets of town.

"She's up there," Pippi said pointing to her apartment, " she had a bit of rough night, and well she'll be down whenever she wakes." Pippi turned and looked straight into Draco and Blaze's eye's "Don't disturb her please!" The boys nodded and went inside leaving Pippi outside watering the plants. Blaze starts to walk up the stairs when Draco stopped him.

"What the hell are you doing, she said don't disturb her…" Draco said placing his hand on his friends shoulder. Blaze shook it off.

"What? I just wanted to have a peak" Blaze said innocently

"Ha! Bullshit Zabini I know what your up to. You heard "she" and you got excited about the new girl."

"Well aren't you?"

"Not really…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you got Pansy" Blaze started to chuckle

"Shut up, I don't date Pansy anymore remember? We split up in 5th year she needs to get over me already." Blaze turns around and walks down toward Draco and smirks.

"Well then mate, since you think I'll rape the girl, I dare you to go up and "check" on her." Draco looked at Blaze and shook his head.

"I'm not going up there Zabini I don't want to lose my job on the first day I get it"

"Well I guess somebody's a coward…" Blaze started to walk downstairs leaving Draco there thinking to himself. Draco turned around and groaned loudly

"Fine! I'll do it…but if I lose my job I'm kicking your ass, got it?" Blaze put his hands up like he was being arrested.

"Deal, now go before Pippi comes in." Draco looked upstairs and stared up for a minute before going up slowly going up the steps toward the apartment door. He reaches the door and looks down seeing Blaze holding a-thumbs up at him. Rolling his eyes, Draco reaches for the door handle and slowly turns it and opens the door. Draco looks around and closes the door gently behind him. He looked to his left and saw a bed with a girl sleeping, her back facing him so he couldn't see her face. He looked over her for a minute seeing as how the covers were pushed down to her feet. She wore a light green tank top and tiny black shorts that barely covered anything. Draco liked what he saw from the new girl. Being curious of what her face looked like, Draco walked over and sat down softly on the bed, which stirred the girl to move her head toward Draco. He still couldn't see her face since her bushy brown hair was covering it. Hebrushed her hair away from her face seeing her eyes, one of them blackened…

Blaze was looking through some black tripp jeans when Pippi walked in. She looked around for a minute and asked him,

"Where's your friend?" Blaze turned around and started to stutter out a lie before they both heard two loud screams coming from the apartment…

Hermione rose up and grabbed her ribs as a sharp pain went through her. Draco had fallen off the bed and was looking at her oddly but before he could ask her if she was ok she got up slowly and glared at him.

"What on earth are you doing here Malfoy?" she questioned. Draco was still on the floor rubbing his back.

"Well, Granger I happened to-"he was interrupted by her.

"You kidnapped me didn't you?" She glared at him. Draco got up from the floor and eyed her oddly.

"I WHAT?"

"You kidnapped me didn't you, you sick…puppy!" There was an awkward silence between the two. Draco just looked at her like she was completely retarded. He decided to break the silence.

"Why in the hell would I kidnap a mud blood?" Hermione jumped up and got right in his face. Her forest green eyes were staring straight into Draco's icy blue eyes. For a minute she froze but she regained herself.

"Then where the bloody hell am I?" Both stared at each other long and hard (ha-ha…long…and hard...okay I'm sorry back to the story) not looking away not saying anything just staring. _'Why can't I look away?' _Hermione thought to herself. It was a never-ending stare contest until Pippi came barging into the room with Blaze close behind.

"Hermione, Draco, what were you two yelling about?" Pippi questioned as they both looked at her.

"Pippi?" Hermione questioned.

"Granger?" Blaze questioned back looking her up and down. Hermione looked down at herself and noticed her outfit and quickly grabbed the nearest thing, which was a book, and threw it at Blaze.

"Pervert!" she cried out before snatching a blanket off the bed and wrapping it tightly around her. Pippi ordered Blaze and Draco down stairs pushing Blaze out of the room. Draco reached the door and was about to close it when he looked up and saw Hermione staring at him once again. He gave her a quick wink before closing the door. Hermione was left confused and breathless. _'Did…did he wink at me?' _

"Hermione, you gave me such a fright yesterday!" Pippi said wrapping her arms around Hermione. Hermione sat there pondering about how she got to Pippi's.

"Pippi…How did I get here? I don't remember." Pippi looked at her a little scared but answered her.

"You were brought here…by a stranger." Hermione's eyes opened. "Apparently, you were being attacked in an alleyway and some stranger just happened to walk by and rescue you before the attacker could…well…I don't want to know what he would of done but, he found my bag and took you here."

"Do you know who he was?" Hermione asked. "I want to know who saved me to I can thank him." Pippi looked around for a second before answering her.

"No…he didn't say his name…and I couldn't really see his face…to dim in the apartment, BUT your safe and sound now with me." Hermione sat there on the bed thinking for a minute trying to remember. _'I remember…_

"_Oi, what's a pretty girl doing down here so late at night?" the strange man said in a seductive kind of voice as he looked Hermione up and down as she shivered in fear._

"_Please sir…I…I don't want any trouble" Hermione started to whimper as she felt the strange man's hands rub against her sides.' _Hermione began to shudder as she closed her eyes and tried to remember the stranger. '_I remember feeling the man being lifted off of me and seeing another man wearing a long coat, and I remembered his voice because it sounded familiar to me for some reason. _

"_You make me sick. Touching a lady with your perverted hands."' _

"Hermione?" Hermione opened her eyes and noticed she had tears falling from her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and said,

"I remember…" Pippi gently wrapped her arms around Hermione and hugged her. Hermione started to cry remembering everything, her mother, her father, Jennifer, the drunker, then, she thought of the stranger. _'I wish I could of at-least gotten to see him, he seemed familiar in a weird way.' _She pulled back from the hug and wiped the rest of her tears away.

"Hermione…I haven't called the police yet but I must since you're a run away. Your father must be worried about you." Pippi said pushing Hermione's hair behind her ear. Hermione looked away in anger.

"He's not my father. Would a father hurt his child like he hurt me? Huh? Would he let some one else hurt her? No, that man is not my father. He died the night my mum did." She got up from the bed and grabbed her bag from the corner of the room. "Go ahead Pippi, call the police, but I won't go back to that place. And if they try to make me go, I'll run." Hermione threw the bag on the bed and sat down in front of it. Pippi turned around and placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Chick, do you honestly think I'd let them take you back there?" Pippi said. Hermione turned towards her and smiled weakly. Pippi gave her a big hug "don't you worry about anything Hermione, I'll see to it that you never have to go back there again. You can stay with me. I can get Hagrid to come make a new room for you, even though your headed back to school in less than a month. Not to worry dear, just have a shower and come down when you're ready. Then, we'll contact the police." Hermione nodded and Pippi got up and left her alone in the room.

Hermione turned toward her bag and rummaged around in it to find an outfit to wear. She grabbed her clothes and walked straight into the bathroom turning the lights on to find that it was lime green with black poke-a-dots all over the walls. She shut the door and put her stuff on the counter top and took her clothes off. She looked in the mirror and realized she had a black eye and her ribs were bruised purple. She gently touched her eye and then her ribs. _'Why am I being punished?' _Hermione turned away and turned on the water and hopped in letting the warm water caress every inch of her body soothing it. She closed her eyes and washed her hair, rubbing her fingers thoroughly through her hair. While washing herself off she started to think of her rude awaking by Malfoy. _'What in bloody hell was he thinking coming into the room like that, staring at me while I slept. Ugh! What a jerk. And that wink? What was that all about?'_ After a good twenty-minute shower she hopped out and grabbed a towel, drying herself off gently as to not cause pain. She wrapped her hair in another towel and got dressed. She wore a black shirt with green letters saying "I am Woman, Hear me Bitch" on it with a green and black plaid skirt, green arm warmers to cover her cuts on her hands, black tights with holes in them, and black and green vans. She decided not to wear make-up to show evidence to the police when they got there. Instead she dried her hair and brushed it so that it laid straight in front of her face, covering her black eye. After grabbing her dirty clothes and placing them into her bag she was ready to head downstairs. She took a deep breath and headed to the door.

* * *

REVIEW! REVIEW! I'm in the middle of Chapter eleven and while i was writing it I couldnt think of a good title for it...this is where my loyal fans help me out, when i post it up I want some help with it, trust me, if I chose your title u will be mentioned and congradulated and appericated! Thanks guys for the reviews much luv to u all

Buki


	13. ATTENTION READERS!

Dear Fans!

Sorry for another authors note but I've been re reading my story and found errors up the ass! Like Pippi's last name in chapter 3 is Manila and now it's Hassock in chapter 10 SO! I'm going to go back and correct those before writing the rest of chapter 11, there not need to re read unless u feel like u absolutely have to now after reading this but I promise you changes will be made to actually fit the story lol and I'll have chapter 11 up in no time.

Thanks for your reviews and things! And if u see any other errors I don't care if there grammar, missed spelled words, wrong words, missing key facts, name mix up, anything! U will be mentioned in chapter 11 for helping me

Love u guys!

Buki


	14. A Delay in the Story

Sorry for the authors note once again but this time its important.

I'm not going to be writing much for a couple of months, On thrusday Nov. 2th my dad was diagnoised with Colon cancer and he's gone through surgery and the doctor says that they got all the cancer out but its up to the test to decide if it spread or not, either way he's going to have to go through some kimo to make sure and he has to wear a colostomy bag for three months (if u don't know wat a colostomy bag is look it up). Im so sorry guys but ima be stressin' out and helping my mom with my dad and doing my project which is getting annoying as hell but i gotta do it. I promise you though, i've gotten great idea's for the rest of my story, thank u to .devioustricks. for the helpful tips on my corrections Which might i add are almost complete and will be posted up very soon but other than that you guys will have to wait for the rest of the story and im sorry. Thank u for the reviews, over 100! and not a single flame! knocks on wood lol thanks u guys!

Buki


End file.
